marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-534834)
, , | Relatives = Howard Stark (father) | Universe = Earth-534834 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist, inventor, CEO of Stark Enterprises | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ron Friedman | First = Iron Man: The Animated Series Season 1 1 | HistoryText = As a teenager, Anthony Stark did not take anything seriously and spent most of his time impressing girls. He and his father invented a war helicoper to handle supersonic heat-seeking weapons, but flak brought down the helicopter. General Hirsch instead awarded the chopper contract to Justin Hammer. Stark and Son company fell under a series of accidents caused by Justin Hammer. Tony learned to grow up and worked to become an inventor. Justin Hammer inflicted Stark with multiple slivers near his spine, threatening paralysis. Hammer sent Tony to the Mandarin to make an invincible armor to help him conquer the Earth. The Mandarin gave Tony the company of the famous physicist Dr. Wellington Yinsen to help him make the armor. They made a suit of armor to help Tony escape. Yinsen made a dummy version of Tony Stark to fool the Mandarin into believing Tony and the man in the suit were different people. The Mandarin led a group of villains, consisting of Dreadknight, Hypnotia, Blizzard, Blacklash, Grey Gargoyle, Whirlwind, MODOK and Justin Hammer against Iron Man and his team, based on Force Works. Tony Stark originally supplied Bruce Banner with the materials and funds to make his gamma reactor. After its disastrous results, Banner fled to Hollywood in hopes that Tony could help cure him. After suffering from amnesia from a fall, Iron Man fought the Hulk and eventually defeated the brute. Updating Bruce's cure design, Tony set up an experiment to cure Bruce, but General Ross pulled the plug before it could be completed. Ross and his Hulkbusters attacked Stark Enterprises, and Iron Man and War Machine retaliated. After a battle with the Hulk in his Hulkbuster armor, the amnesic Hulk recovered his memories and fled from the military. Iron Man then confronted Ross, asking who they should the bill of damages to, the Pentagon or S.H.I.E.L.D.. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Iron Man Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Robert Hays in both the Iron Man and Incredible Hulk animated series. | Trivia = * Iron Man's main armor in the series was an adapted from the comics' Iron Man Armor Model 13, the Modular Armor. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ro:Anthony Stark (Pamant-534834) Category:Stark Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Armor Users Category:Businesspeople Category:Flight